Auditions and Trainings
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A collection of drabbles or thrown away ideas Chapter 1: The President has a Bizzare fight with an enemy Stand.
1. Takagi's Bizzare Day

Disclaimer: I own none of the names or characters used here. If I did, certain CG's would have voices by now. Nina…Momoka…why…

Tl Notes:

Nani wo suru da : What the hell are you doing!

Masaka: No way

Ora: Hey, Take this

Muda: Useless

Roadarolla: Roadroller/steam roller

Za Warudo: The World

Umai: Delicious

* * *

It wouldn't be an understatement to say that the 765pro office was understaffed. With just two producers and one measly office lady and more than ten idols, the office staff was overwhelmed after the idols' popularity skyrocketed. It became so bad that even the President had to join in.

So here he was, _Taichou_ Junichirou Takagi, outside in his own little stand handing out CD's with previews of the songs of the idols. It wasn't too bad. The weather was nice and sunny, but not too hot. It was a nice change of pace instead of being cooped up in his office. He had even prepared to do some of his work at the stand when it wasn't too busy.

The problem was though that it wasn't busy. Actually, there was barely any attention given to him and his stand. He had considered it a slow time, but it had been hours and only a few people had past his stand. Not a single person had approached him today.

'_Could it be…'_ The president looked around and there just a walk away was what he suspected. _'…a work of an enemy stand?!'_

Indeed he was right. Taking away all the attention of the crowd, combined with not just flashy colors and lights but also much larger in size compared to his meager own, was another stand. Only one person would do such a thing.

Said person was now standing in front of Junichirou's own stand, looking doen on him.

"Kuroi!" Takagi pointed his finger at the man "So it was you and your stand who did this!"

"Indeed _Tai__**chou **_**J**unichir**ou** or should I say Jojo!" sneered Kuroi "Your stand, Idol Star Platinum Records, will never be able to defeat All Over The World Records!"

"So why are you here then?"

"I just came to do…THIS!" With one swipe of his hand, Kuroi swiped a CD on Takagi's table.

"NANI WO SURU DA, Kuroi!"

"The one who stole your first CD wasn't a fan, it was me, KUROI!" Kuroi then points to a garbage bin a bit away from the two. "Now how about I toss this into that bin over there?"

"Kuroi…even for you, that's not human!"

Kuroi smirks and lifts up the CD high above himself

"I reject my Humanity, JoJo!"

A perfect toss later, the CD landed in a nearby garbage bin.

"Kuroi…you son of a bitch." Takagi seethed in his seat with suppressed rage. "How many idols' dreams do you think you have killed with your methods?

Kuroi shows Takagi a smirk, "Do you remember how many breads you have eaten in your life"

"Kuroi! I will definitely steal the crowd from you!"

"Hahahaha! Can a monkey reach a human?" Kuroi puts one hand to his mouth and raises his head to look down on his nemisis "To Kuroi, you are nothing but a monkey, Jojo!"

"Kuroi..."

Goodbye Jojo!" With that Kuroi turns his back to Takagi and returns to his own stand. "Checkmate!"

As he watches Kuroi retreat, Takagi can't help but clench his fist.

"Wrong! As long as there is faith…"

Takagi looks around his stand and spots his laptop and some speakers.

"Nothing is impossible! Humans evolve…"

He sets them in front of his stand and starts playing some videos. This immediately brings people over and with them a steady stream of CD's leave his stand.

"I will do so!"

A few meters away, his cousin, Junjirou Takagi, who had come to help him, watches Takagi do his best. Resolving not to get interrupt his cousin's fight, he resolves to just hand out flyers and direct people to the stand, withdrawing coolly.

Meanwhile at Kuroi's stand…

"Ahahaha! I was able to defeat Takagi's stand! This truly is the greatest high!"

Kuroi was celebrating his success at beating Takagi. He has defeated the man who been his enemy for so long. He knew with All Over The World, he was at the top! This stand was the best stand money could buy! The lines were almost endless and…."Hmmm? Why have the lines gotten thinner?"

It was true. The lines were thinner and he could note some people were actually leaving the line to go to…"M-MASAKA?! JOJO!"

He couldn't believe it. Takagi's puny stand was stealing customers and even getting more than his own! This couldn't be happening. With one snap of his fingers, volume of the speakers increased as did the speed of the employees he hired to hand out CD's.

Both stands now were going at full force as the street the both of them were occupying had exploded with people as working hours was now over for most.

"Take this!" Takagi told each customer as he gave out CD's. "Ora Ora Ora!"

"Hurry up you lot! Jojo, I will over run your puny stand like a roadarolla! I will crush him with ZA WARUDO! His efforts are useless" Kuroi yelled to his crew. "Muda Muda Muda!"

And so the battle raged on...

"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

"Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda ! "

Meanwhile in another disclosed location.

"D-damn it! To think I was scared of Takagi, when I should have been looking out for you!" The president of 875 shook her head as she witnessed the young man's stand slowly overwhelm her own. She had thought with Idol Star Platinum Records out of the way Killer Queen Records would dominate her spot.

She was wrong.

"To think it wasn't the 765's president, but that guy with the messy hair that would get in my way!"

Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to find that the caller was the person from the other stand.

"Oy sempai!" came a voice from her phone. "What the hell did you say about my hair?!"

There a bit away from her, cellphone in hand, was the 765 producer and his stand, Crazy Diamond Sales Records.

To be continued…(not really)

* * *

AN: Haisai everyone! This is a place where I'll just dump all those ideas in my head which I can't stretch long enough for a one-shot. Basically a drabble place.

I'd like to apologize to all those non-Jojo fans who didn't understand this. I'm sorry….sorry you haven't read it yet! Just kidding guys.

I still feel terrible I wasn't able to insert an Ara!Ara!Ara! from Azusa…

Actually I wrote this out just so I could share this little tidbit I learned about All for One: Apparently the idols from Dearly Stars are possible rivals. And here I thought, Namco forgot about them…

Seriously, guys go watch the PV's of All for One on famitsutube's channel on youtube.

Apparently, there are also date related events, like they'd mention an idol's birthday. Do they really expect me to play this all year long and even on Xmas (Yukiho's Birthday)? I'm so hyped for this.

Well sorry for that completely unrelated Author's note.

Ciao!

* * *

"Here's your water…"

"Umai!"

"Now for your Mozerella and Tomato Salad."

"Umai!"

"For your main dish, Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca."

"Umai!"

"Thank you for your praises."

"This was a truly delicious meal, Tonio-san."

"Thank you, it was a true pleasure serving all of you."

"I will have to return with Producer-dono as meals tend to taste more delicious when he is around. I could definitely say this is much better than my homeland's food. What did you think Nu Mikitakazzo N'shi-san?"

"Well, Shijou Takane-Hime, although it is true as an intergalactic pilot I have tasted all kinds of food, Tonio-san's is the most delicious I have had, especially with Josuke and the rest. What about you, Abe Nana-kun?

"O-oh! In planet Usamin, when we have out mandatory moon viewing, only food of this quality is served!"

"My, how wonderful moon viewing sounds!"

"How remarkable. And to think when I was last at Planet Usamin, I missed out on this event."

"...eh?"

"Everyone I am back with some pudding. I'll make these on the house."

"Umai!"


	2. So you want to be an IdolMaster?

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

It's snowing as you make your way up to the peak of the mountain. The trek up was hard and dangerous, and if the rumor was wrong, you don't know what happen, but you know you may do something you may regret.

The hail grows even stronger and you hug the coat you had bought to keep yourself warm. It was just a rumor, something you had heard, that there was a strong producer up at the top of this mountain.

It was a stupid rumor, but something in you tells you it is true. This same feeling was also what drove you out seeking the rumored producer. You know exactly what feeling this is. It is the feeling of wanting to challenge the strong, to defeat the impossible.

To be the best there ever was.

Just as you're about to call it quits, the hail suddenly lessens and in the distance you spot a faint silhouette. Hope arises within you and you make a mad dash forward.

You stop when right when you get a good spot of him. Black messy covered with a bit of snow. A formal suit of all things even out in this weather. His glasses' lenses reflect off light, blocking any view of his eyes. He's just there, leaning against the wall.

Next to him is his Haruka, the aura of heat around her visible even from where you are. She looks back and forth between you and her producer, unsure of what to do. He only gives you one glace and you know he knows what you want. The only reason why anyone would go out of their way to climb a mountain to chase a rumor.

To battle.

To show who is the real Idolmaster.

AN: Haisai! Anyone like Pokemon?

So something super short this time, cause Haruka's birthday is coming up and I haven't written anything yet.

So this idea is up for ADOPTION. Seriously, someone please write this as I'm terrible at battles.

Though once Haruka's birthday passes, I'll try to continue and finish this but I do hope someone does this.

The concept is basically The Protag (Gold) uses the Dearly Stars against the Producer (Red). Also Protag mega evolves Ryou and Producer would mega evolve Haruka.

So the teams I thought of:

The first three are based on starters.

Ai: Fire/Fighting: Hot-blooded personality and she's pretty strong

Ryou: Grass/Fairy - (Male Idol) Dragon/Fairy: Wears green and is pretty enough to be a girl. Becomes Dragon due to his name.

Eri: Water/Steel: Cool and calculating. She's also a neet idol so steel is there.

Cineria: Flying/Electric: Flighty personality and she's an internet idol, so elec kind of fits.

Yumeko: Poison/Dark: Poisoned others to win auditions.

Reiko: Ice/Rock: Is hard on Eri and Prerog's an ice like song.

For Producer:

Haruka (Masterpiece): Fire/Normal- (Dark Haruka)Fire/Dark: Jealousy of the Sun and her being plain. Of course KaKa is dark.

Chihaya (Worldwide): Water/Flying:Cool and composed. Has spread her wings. Aoi Tori and all.

Miki (Awakened): Grass/Electric: Well she wears green. Electric due to Shocking no Kare and how she's the (according to game) most attractive and the most attracted.

Yukiho (First Step): Ice/Ground: Her Birthday's on christmas. She digs.

Makoto (Makorin): Fighting/Fairy: It's Makoto in a frilly dress.

Azusa (Bride): Normal/Psychic: Azusa's kinda like the Blissys and Chanceys. Azusa likes fortunetelling and Mythmaker.

If someone needs more info on it:

Evolution will be Puchi-Casual clothes-Idol costume

Such as Harukasan (Base) - Amami Haruka (lvl. 17) - Idol Haruka (lvl. 36)

Different stones/conditions may form different costumes or forms for certain idols. Such as all of Producer's team are not evolved through leveling but all unique

Also, each one would have a signature move based on their image song.

Such as ALIVE (Fire), Dazzling World (Fairy), Precog (Ice), etc.

Wow, this author's note is longer than the story itself, although when I come back to this hopefully it will be the shorter one.

-Ciao!


End file.
